


Shit Rolls Downhill

by Caly_X



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caly_X/pseuds/Caly_X
Summary: One day, a witcher tried to do something romantic...





	Shit Rolls Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up with Yen at the end of Blood and Wine and I always wished you could do something more with her than just talk.

The outdoor chaise longue was freshly reupholstered and strewn with white rose petals. A special bottle of a particularly good year of Corvo Bianco wine, together with two crystal glasses, sat on the little table beside it. Bug traps had been set the night before to minimize the number of flying insects in the immediate vicinity. The sun was shining brightly and there was nary a cloud in the sky.

Somewhere down the slope from this pleasant scene, one could hear the faraway sounds of a frustrated witcher chasing something downhill and yelling, "Dammit, no!"

A splash in the stream. "Shit! These stupid clothes!"

Birds flew lazily overhead and hares frolicked bucolically nearby as Geralt pulled off his sodden dress shoes and took off his ornate and uncomfortable black-and-white doublet. He cast it all aside on the bank of the stream and waded back into the stream, trying to concentrate. The water shimmered in the bright sunlight and seemed to be adorned with a million clear crystals, which was exactly how Geralt did not want the stream to appear.

"Should have gone for onyx instead," he muttered to himself as he peered into the stream. The reflected sunlight irritated his eyes. He dunked his head under the surface and continued looking. So much for having gone to the barber to get his hair washed and dried earlier this morning.

"Geralt?" he vaguely heard while underwater.

Geralt hastily surfaced and saw Yen approaching from the other side of the stream. He panicked. She mustn't see! "Go away, Yen! Not now!"

"I was just coming to say lunch was ready, but all right," came the icy reply. She turned and left.

"Ah, it's all going to shit. Should have kept it in the box." Geralt sighed inwardly as he submerged himself in the stream once more. He continued to search. Birds continued to fly and hares continued to frolic. 

Birds began to go to roost and hares began to return to their burrows...

Finally, with the sun's rays no longer refracting into a million spots of light on the stream bed, Geralt found what he'd been looking for. He climbed up onto the bank and found himself far downstream from where he'd begun. He trudged back, crestfallen, to where he'd left his doublet and shoes. The wine had probably soured by now after so long in the heat, he thought to himself.

Making sure to grasp the sought-for object tightly in a closed fist, Geralt gathered up his things, not bothering to put them on, and made his way back up the slope. Yen wasn't reading at her spot. Perhaps she was still annoyed with him. Geralt was definitely annoyed with himself.

As he stepped over the threshold of his home, he was hit with the bewitching scent of lilac and gooseberries. He turned in to the bedroom automatically. Yen was there, looking fresh and lovely, and not at all annoyed.

"My bedraggled beloved," she said, looking fondly at him. He was, of course, still dripping wet.

Geralt dropped his shoes and doublet on the carpet. "Sorry about earlier," he began.

"No matter. You made my reading spot very lovely. Thank you," she said.

Geralt opened his mouth, but no words came out. He felt his palm grow hot and slick with sweat within his closed fist. He only had one thought in his mind: Now?

"I'll pretend I don't know what you were doing in that stream," Yen continued, "and we'll look forward to tomorrow." She smiled and slipped past Geralt into the hall. "See you in a moment for dinner."

Geralt closed the door after her and sat down on his side of the bed, not caring about the damp spot he was leaving on the comforter. He smiled too as he opened the drawer of his nightstand and carefully put away the diamond ring.


End file.
